Everybody Lies
by Letliveagain
Summary: Mr Pendleton's daughter reads some of his old journal entries after he dies from a heart attack, problem is she is ever so curious about 'Crowley' and the Deal. With her mother fighting a horrible illness she goes to a crossroads to make a deal though she doesn't think it will work, she ends up working for Crowley as an inside person in Richard Roman Enterprises to spy on Dick.
1. Chapter 1

Lila Pendleton walked down the foggy crossroads feeling shivers run straight down her back forming goosebumps. She smiled to herself, this was silly. So, so silly. Making a deal with a demon at a crossroads? It was like some myth her teenage self would tell her friends to scare them and make them laugh, though her pig headed father never stopped telling her stories of how he became rich when he was drunk.

Just a bit of fun. At least that's what she told herself, being it night time and all she had was the flashlight in her hands and the things her father told her to bury it became quite eerie like something out of the horror films she indulged herself in.

She pulled her cardigan back over her shoulders shivering as a cold gust of air blew her way, she placed the container in the small hole she'd dug and buried it standing up putting her hands in her pockets. She'd be lying if she said her heart wasn't pounding against her chest at that moment, everything seemed so still. After a moment she brushed it off giggling to herself, sighing.

''Just a bit of fun.'' She reassured herself, turning to walk away but was stopped mid step as she was blocked by a dark figure right infront of her.

''What is, darling?'' The man asked, a thick, heavy british accent slipped as he said the words.

His voice was husky and deep, soothingly so, though in this current situiation it brought those chills back.

Her instinct was to run away of course. To get as far as she could away from him and yet she found herself unable to move, barely being able to swallow the lump that formed inside her throat. This was Crowley, the man who her father had sold her soul for.

Crowley trailed his eyes along her. She certainly hadn't picked up on her fathers physical traits, thank Hedes. Her blonde hair fell to her waist in curls and green eyes pierced there way to his and she had a rather attractive face the demon's would have a field day with this one, funny, she hardly looked like Mr Pendleton, perhaps he'd been lying to her about her parentage. Quite the scandal, Crowley mused silently.

''Ugh- I ugh.''

''Well don't keep it in. What is it you want, sweet?'' Crowley asked tugging his tie loose from around his neck agitatedly, it'd been a Hell of a day.

''My father...he died a few months ago.'' Lila said slowly, licking her lips. She couldn't believe herself. Perhaps this was another nightmare that would stop soon.

''Yes I'm away. I would say it's unfortunate but than who am I kidding. So what? You want daddy back from the dead?'' Crowley asked raising his eyebrow as she shot him a look of disgust, she examined his face for a moment looking at his black suit and then shaking her head.

'_'No_. He was a disgusting man. I want my mother's illness to go away, can you do that?'' She asked quietly, narrowing her eyes into slits as she wondered what exactly Crowley could do. There were endless journal entries by her father about him and the crossroad's deal, and how he got his money, blood money more like it.

''Well, yes. But your mother mustn't be exactly kicking it these days. How old is she now, what, sixty?'' He questioned wondering what on earth this girl was on about, it wasn't too long until her mother would be dead soon anyway.

''Try fourty-nine, like I said, my father isn't all that innocent as you know. The only reason he wanted to see me was because he needed someone to hand down his...wealth to. No hard feelings towards mom than. So can you do it?'' Lila's quiet voice questioned.

''I can give you anything your little heart desires, however this particular deal is going to be tweaked a little. I need you to work for me, you seen Dick Roman on T.V yet?'' Crowley asked raising his eyebrow at the blonde who nodded slowly, equally as confused.

''Well, let's just say we don't get along. Now, what I need for you to do is act. Act as if you need the job desperately, oh, it helps too if you have some personality trait. He goes for those.'' Crowley trailed off waiting for an answer from the human girl.

''So..you want me to work with him or you want me to do him...?'' The girl asked biting her lip to keep from laughing, she had no clue what this demon was on about. It was almost midnight and she was there, talking to a demon on a crossroads, oh the joys of family secrets. Crowley smirked at her and raised his brows.

''Work, if you want to do that too that's fine..._so long as your pretty little head stays screwed on and not down his chomper_.'' Crowley sighed, fixing his tie up clearing his throat.

''What was that?''

''Nothing, now darling, your mother will remain in good health for the remainder of her life and you will be working for me...working for Dick.'' Crowley said grinning at his sentence, he loved to toy with humans. She had no idea what a leviathan was, he could tell.

She considered it for a moment, stepping back. Working for this interesting demon for a little while didn't sound all that bad if she was being honest with herself and if she were working near Dick Roman she'd probably get good pay not to mention her uncles praise. She still knew there was a lot he wasn't telling her but she couldn't stand to see her mother on her death bed any more times.

''Deal.'' She whispered quietly, letting her nerves get to the best of her. Crowley wore a triumphant grin and leaned in grabbing her by the waist and kissing her roughly and passionately like he'd sealed the deals with so many people before her. He noticed the way her cheeks flushed as she stood back with wide eyes.

''Good girl, your daddy was a homophobic prat, but I do believe you could be of good use to me.''

* * *

**_If you liked this please let me know and I'll continue! :)!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**1** **Month**** Later**_

Lila walked into her job's building being greeted by the same people at the same place at the same time like every other morning. She went through security easily avoiding their eyes and taking the elevator up to her workplace, the girl Charlie was in the elevator luckily she was someone she got along with but since she had her headphones in she decided not to say a word, she knew Charlie didn't like anyone speaking to her when she was listening to music apparently it ruined her ''mood''.

Lila knew how smart Charlie really was and she knew what she could do but she didn't question it, as far as Charlie knew Lila was just going to be there for a few months but they'd gotten along well when Charlie had found out Lila shared the same love for Harry Potter as she did and that was basically all she needed to know to have a constant conversation with her about it.

''Oh-oh Lila! I heard _the_ Dick Roman is looking for you! Oh did you see Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince last night, Hermoine was awesome!'' Charlie said as she took her headphones off and put them around her neck, Lila stared at her, mouth agape and eyes wide.

''Dick Roman is looking for me?!'' Lila asked her heart pounding inside her chest, had he found out? Had Crowley said something? Charlie nodded quickly.

''Yep, it's like is this real life? Tell me what he says oh and bought this for you the other day, thought you'd like it.'' Charlie babbled on passing her the first Harry Potter book just as the doors to her floor opened up inside the elevator, before Lila could say a thing she was out of the elevator and walking away with a grin.

As soon as the doors shut Lila flung her hand to her mouth trying to keep herself from screaming in fright.

''Well, we're a little over dramatic aren't we, darling?'' Crowley said appearing in front of her, fiddling with his suit boredly. Lila glared at the Demon, she hadn't even seen him since she ''suddenly'' got the job offering. Apparently Crowley had been right about them liking a pretty face and more importantly unbuttoned buttons, considering she had to undo the top 2-3 buttons on each blouse every second day he better have been able to get her out of being found out about her being in a deal with Crowley, whom apparently Dick hated.

''Oh, by the way when you meet him don't insult him, he's actually a monster like little old me.'' Crowley said nonchalantly smirking as her eyes widened even more.

''He's a freaking Demon?!" She half shouted, God she wanted to disappear. Crowley stared at her seriously for a long moment as if he had frozen and then shook his head.

''No, he's actually a human eating Leviathan.'' Crowley drawled and undid his collar a little agitatedly at her glare.

''Look, I made sure he doesn't have any plans to kill you, at least not today so you're in the clear. He merely wants you to be his personal assistant.''

Lila hid her face with her hands and groaned loudly. Why had she done this? She hadn't even met Dick, let alone wanted to be his personal assistant. She was actually the assistant to the boss of her floor and being moved up to Dick's assistant would cause so many rumors. She leaned against the elevators glass wall wishing it would break and she'd fall, she'd rather that than being in the same room as another monster, Crowley could be lying after all, she could be his breakfast today.

''Why me, though?'' She asked frowning.

''Well, s'pose he likes a tasty looking human.'' Crowley said with a devilish grin before disappearing just as the doors of the elevator opened.

_Son of a bitch._

She walked to her desk ignoring the greets she got from people she barely knew and sat down, resisting the urge to slump in her seat. She decided to just carry it out like it was any other day, same schedule, same calls, same people and same job. She hastily got her ipod out and shoved one earphone into her ear hiding it with her long blonde hair and decided to listen to Asleep by The Smiths, ACDC's Highway to Hell wasn't really going to calm her down for once.

After about an hour she almost forgot why she was worried in the first place, all she did was answer calls and comply to her boss's orders. He was nice though he looked a little too much down her chest for her liking. Nothing happened for a while so she got out her new Harry Potter book and decided to read it, opening up the the book on the front page there was a message.

_Kisses_ ~ C

Lila narrowed her eyes, that wasn't Charlie.

Damn it Crowley, she thought silently and turned the page hastily forgetting herself for a while. How Crowley had even signed it she didn't want to know.

She found herself lost in the book and music her surroundings became a blur until the bell at her desk went off and she looked up quickly, her heart pounding.

Dick Roman stood there looking at her with calculating amused eyes and all she wanted to do was to sink back into the chair and maybe just maybe go to Hogwarts and live there for the rest of her life. He was handsome sure, he was like those musicians and actors you only really ever see in magazines and movies and then when you see them you can't believe they actually exist. Remembering that Crowley had told her he ate people and was a monster she decided not to be as friendly as she normally would, though she offered him a weak smile all the while wondering if she would be killed.

''Lila.'' Dick said with that grin on his face, his teeth looked a little too sharp for her liking.

''Mr Roman.'' She replied with a quiet voice offering another smile, standing up and shaking his outstretched hand, feeling shivers travel down her spine, how many necks had he snapped with it?

''Please, Dick. Your other boss tells me you're a good worker and good assistant, I'm looking for a new assistant, can you guess who that might be soon?'' Dick asked with a dominant smirk, looking at her pointedly. She looked around him for any source of help or person that could get her out of this, but there wasn't.

She pointed to herself trying to play along.

''Me?'' She asked as quietly as a mouse.

''That's exactly right. Meet me in my office in 10 minutes with all your things.'' Dick said forcefully walking away with a grin. Lila's heart nearly gave out as she tried to see what she could do. Starting her job already seemed a little rushed, what if he wanted her to bring her things up there so there was no evidence of her? Millions of scenes of cop TV shows played throughout her head only making it worse.

Was this the part where once she got up there and he had her for lunch? She pursed her lips and ignored the pervert who sat nearby her as he watched her get up, she barely had any work things as she was only a receptionist but luckily an empty box was nearby to put some of her things in, sighing she stuffed the Harry Potter book in it and sighed.

Was it too late to get out of her deal with the demon?

She tried to delay herself from going up there but she couldn't do it forever, if this really was a new job he wouldn't really appreciate her being late especially by his precise orders. Lila wished she were Charlie, the lucky bitch.

Lila proceeded to the elevator and collapsed against the wall feeling her cheeks rush with heat, not at embarrassment but fear, her heart seemed to beat to quickly for her body. The anxiety began to build up inside of her and she cursed herself, when that happened all hell broke loose and she acted as nervous as Crowley would be in a room full of Holy Water. Tapping the wall trying to calm herself down the ding of the elevator doors opening startled her, taking a breath she held onto the box with all her strength and carefully remembered which turns were where just in case, you know, she had to run away from the Leviathan.

Surprisingly this level in the building was calm and under control, there were barely any desks but heaps of conference rooms and more technology than anyone needed, even Charlie would agree. She proceeded down the hall until she came to a stop at the two double doors with Dick's name on them, her heart was on the verge of either stopping or going as fast as a sports car.

''No need to be shy, Lila. Come _right_ in.'' Dick's voice said from behind closed doors, she swallowed the thick lump down her throat and opened the doors.

His office was the best in the building, obviously. It looked like an apartment of some kind, she found him leaning on his glossy black desk with his computer, watching her with an amused expression his hands were intertwined in his lap.

''Now tell me, Lila, do you know why I picked you, besides your pretty face?'' Dick's chilling voice asked, she shook her head feeling absolutely uncomfortable by his comment.

Yeah and I bet I'd be a pretty lunch too, Lila thought absentmindly.

''You know how things work and you don't fool around apparently. I understand you were a Prime Minister's secretary once?'' Richard asked casually leaning up so that it showed he was a great deal taller than her.

''Yes si-Dick, thanks for this job by the way, you know I promise I won't let you down and-'' She was cut off by his chuckling which didn't fit right, considering he was a human eating monster.

''That right there, that's also why I picked you, polite and not asking questions, exactly what I need a little spark. Now I want you to head down to the coffee shop I've got a meeting, take anything you'd like when you get back I need you to head to that reception desk right around the corner, got it?'' Richard said while handing her cash and taking her box, she quirked an eyebrow but dropped it as he smiled at her with his strange looking white teeth, she wandered how many he'd chomped down on with those. Shivering she offered up a smile and nodded, muttering a thanks and leaving before he could grab her by the back and eat her.

Lila covered her mouth with her hand as she entered the empty elevator and as the doors closed she let out a tiny whimper, that was the most frightening thing she'd ever experienced in her life. She didn't even want to touch the cash he'd gave her, there was so many things off about him, he was_ too_ polite, the kind of polite that probably meant he was hiding something.

As she exited the building she got in her car and drove down the streets trying to let her heart catch up, she was out of that freaking building, she could drive away and never come back, but who's to say that they wouldn't follow her and she couldn't just leave Charlie in there with that thing as her boss, could she?

Lila entered the cafe and gave a careful glance at the couple that was sitting down smiling at each other, oh yeah gee rub your good life in my face why don't you?

''Hi can I get a cappuccino please, with sprinkled chocolate.'' She added in, her body need something to help. The women nodded leaving for a moment to tell her employee my order and coming back to me looking outside longinly.

''Nice day isn't it?'' She asked looking again. Lila gave her a pinched smile. Sure, if your human-eating monster boss didn't just hire you to become his probably_ short_ term assistant.

''Yeah it is.'' She replied, lying through her teeth. She glanced around to the corner booth which was her particular favorite in any cafe, less people, but this time someone occupied her favorite spot, the demon she made a deal with.

Crowley smirked at her wiggling his fingers in a wave childishly as she stomped over to him, her normally sweet face mixed into an angry one.

''Hello, darling.'' He said, surprisingly his...meatsuit's voice was soothing in her ears, she particularly liked the man's accent but she wasn't about to tell Crowley that, not at all.

''Screw you.'' She back-fired angrily, then looked down as the couple looked up with frowns.

''I'd absolutely love that, but tell me first how did the date with Dick go?'' Crowley asked smirking again, picking up a newspaper that lay before him, glancing at it and rolling his eyes, as he tossed it away she caught sight of the front page, ''Richard Roman Enterprises''.

Lila sighed, tossing a hand through her long blonde hair, just as the women told her her drink was ready, this was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

_**Thanks so much to reviews and follows, sorry this was late, please review this one!:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lila sat in the booth with Crowley just as far away as she could be from him, the fact he was an actual demon still made her skin crawl. Explaining what had happened she waited for his response but he remained quiet for a little while until he finally replied.

''Good, love. Now you better get your little backside back over there, he might change his mind about not eating you for din-dins.'' Crowley drawled still staying seated, to be honest she'd drunken her drink faster than most people would but she had needed it. A rush of more adrenaline went through her body as he said this.

''But-''

''Ah, ah, ah. Go now, unless you've forgotten our little deal?'' He questioned rubbing the tiniest bit of scruff he had on his chin, Lila almost screamed in anger at his response but she did leave as quickly as she had came. Leaving the annoying demon in the cafe she went into her car, driving back to Roman Enterprises feeling sick to her stomach and it wasn't to do with that drink.

Once she was back on Dick's level she continued to her new desk, he wasn't in his nice office for she'd seen him in the conference room with someone else. She had the temptation to look around like she'd done with her professor and didn't exactly like what she found. She decided to ignore her urge and go back to his desk, he hadn't exactly told her what to do other than be his assistant, which meant what exactly? She didn't even get why she needed a desk, but maybe it was more like private reception.

She heard Dick speaking to somebody else as he walked in sparing a quick glance at her, he looked generally proud for some reason. He was speaking to another guy who was probably a leviathan too, Lila thought with a shudder and backed into her comfortable chair a little more.

''-Can't wait for that dinner!'' Dick said with a sick smile as the man walked out as soon as he had come with a grin on his face. Her face paled as she wondered if she was the dinner, hopefully not. Glancing at the clock it was almost time to leave anyway, around five. She let herself calm down even though she could feel his eyes watching her carefully, it was so uncomfortable to be in the same room as him. The King Of Hell's presence didn't sound so bad to her at that point.

Lila had barely noticed Dick walking up to her desk and felt her heart race as his frame's shadow towered over her. Swallowing, she looked up with a bright smile wondering if it was save her, he returned it with a sick grin and she swore she could see a bit of dried blood on his neck.

''Lila I need you to fetch Bob from downstairs, floor right underneath us, you can go home once you've told him I need him. '' Dick said tightening his tie to his nice suit.

She realized then and there what he was asking, to send his next ''dinner'' up to him. Her heart thumped in her chest at the thought of sending a man to his death, could she really do it?

''Of course, sir.'' She said with a grin getting her ipod.

''Excellent. Hopefully he'll be here in a jiffy.'' Dick commented, clapping his hands together sadistically and she all but ran out of the building. She almost wished her father was still alive then, surely he could have gotten her out of that Goddamn job using his money and allies. Watching the elevator doors shut infront of her she let out a loud cry.

''Easy, Darling. Wouldn't want you looking angry now, would we?'' Crowley's accented voice asked rhetorically, making her even more frustrated than before. She turned to him and even though she was still shorter than him she looked up at him with anger.

''I didn't sign up for this!" She yelled out at him. She couldn't force herself to even think about where she would be sending an innocent man to.

''No, you kissed up for this, sweetheart. What's the matter tots? All you have to do is send someone to his death and be on your way.'' Crowley said lightly with a little giddy grin, suddenly dissapearing just as the doors opened up to the floor, taking a shuddering breathe she walked out onto the platform, half of the people were already on their way home. She knew who Bob was, infact she'd even spoken to him a few times in the elevator but she tried not to think of that when she reached his office to find him leaning over the desk to get his laptop.

Looking up at her he smiled. He was only about 45 even though his hair was thinning a little and the ends had bits of grey he was still relatively handsome. She felt a horrible pain shoot in her chest as she looked down to his hand which grabbed the laptop, a wedding ring. She hadn't even thought of it. Did he have kids?

''Hi there, Lila isn't it? From the elevator.'' He said with amusement, his smile fell as he looked at her, her eyes she hadn't realised were forming with tears.

''Y-yeah. The elevator girl.'' She said with a fake smile, seeing his laptop's background was his wife and presumably his two young daughters. She couldn't let him go up there, she couldn't let those girl's be fatherless.

''Hey, Bob, uh if somebody tomorrow tells you to go somewhere with them or to go see Dick Roman, don't go. Just leave as soon as you can, please.'' Lila whimpered, as he slung his laptop's holder over his shoulder and looked up at her alarmed, when he'd last spoken with her she hadn't sounded scared she was upbeat and happy. Before he could reply however she ran, as fast as her feet would take her to that damned elevator. If Dick Roman went hungry tonight it would be better than sending his dinner up for him.

* * *

As soon as she'd arrived home to her new apartment she went for a shower. She needed a distraction or something soothing and hot water was soothing enough, but she soon found herself wondering about things, like...if she was going to be alive the following week. Once she finished having her shower she slipped into an oversize t-shirt and underwear, just as she placed her hand on the handle of her bathroom door she heard a clinking and footsteps coming from the living room and kitchen, her heart stopping briefly.

What if Dick sent Leviathans after her? What if it was some other creature? What if it was a murderer coming to kill her? All these possibilities ran through her head and she looked around for something to use to at least distract the person, she knew it wouldn't be the cleaners or anyone she knew, infact she even remembered locking her apartment door specifically. Tugging on a loos strand of her dampened blonde hair she cursed silently. There was nothing in there except for a broken shard of glass from her smaller mirror she'd dropped minutes before, it would have to do. The lock on the bathroom door was broken so the chance of not being killed was pretty slim.

Taking a breathe in trying to get her heart to stop pounding she opened the door with a rush of adrenaline heading for the door until she saw who exactly was standing in the kitchen, dropping a knife she put a hand to her heart.

''Jesus Christ.'' She exclaimed dropping the glass as she looked at Crowley's sickeningly familiar face look at her scornfully.

''Nope just me.'' Crowley drawled smirking as he poured whatever was in that flask of his in a glass, he took a look at her his eyes gazing over her exposed legs with lust for a moment before returning them to her own eyes.

''What no hello kiss, shame.'' Crowley said sarcastically, he watched with amusement at her crossing her arms in discomfort. She tossed a hand through her long blonde locks and glared at him.

''Dick Roman is going to kill me tomorrow isn't he?'' She asked with widened eyes, Crowley looked at her, she looked perfectly innocent like that. Not like she had made a deal with a demon or anything. He pondered her question, no, Dick wouldn't kill her and if he did...well.

''No, Dick likes pretty things. Not to worry Ducky, just make up a lie that he wasn't there when you went to go get him. If he kills you it's not exactly the worst case scenario either.'' Crowley reasoned, Lila turned to him clenching her jaw.

''Well that's a relief.'' She said sarcastically earning a nod from Crowley who didn't bother looking up from his drink. A demon drinking alcohol in her apartment and a human-eating Leviathan as a boss, what a life.

* * *

_**Thanks so much for reviews, apologies update was late I was away for a little bit, please review :)!**_


End file.
